


Something to Get Used To

by DChan87



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Saotome Ranma, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fondling, Genderbending, Humor, Intimacy, Multi, Nothing too heavy just a little touching here and there, Relationship Discussions, Sarashi, Touching, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Ranma and Ukyo have been on a few dates, and are on another one when Ukyo recognizes something about her boyfriend that could affect their future relationship. There might even be something she needs to get used to, as well. Pure fluff/waff or whatever.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou & Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 17





	Something to Get Used To

"So then, Kuno goes, 'Curse you Ranma Saotome, you vile ignoble… something… prepare to die!' and I'm like, 'uh, okay.'"

Ukyo, walking next to Ranma, laughed, holding his right hand tighter. The waters of Furinkan Pond glistened under the moonlight, while they completed their second or third trip around. This was already, what? Their second or third official date as a couple? Ukyo often pinched herself, or, in one case, touched her okonomiyaki grill to see if she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't dreaming, and she definitely wasn't going to touch her hot grill again.

"Couldn't you just mess with him?" she asked.

"I was just about to mention that," said Ranma. "I had some Shakespeare ready to go off the top of my head, but he said something about, now that you and I are dating, I had to let the pig-tailed girl go."

"And then what?"

"I was just like, 'forget it', asked Akane to get me some cold water, and I splashed it on me." Her eyes widened. She didn't know it had happened this afternoon, since he was back in male form at the moment.

"So… did he… figure it out?"

"Hell nah, he glomped me, and tried to motorboat me before I sent him flying!"

She laughed, uproariously, and would have caused birds to fly away if it was the daytime. Out of reflex, if anything, she threw her arms around his torso, but the feeling of a startled jolt brought her back to reality. Then Ranma nervously put his arms around her. She looked up at him, noticing his smile was a little crooked, and he was looking off in different directions. Other girls and guys had hugged Ranma many times before, and he was returning the gesture, so it was clear that he wasn't nervous _that_ she was hugging him.

"Ranma-honey?" she asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" he stammered.

"Are you sweating?"

"Why not? It's hot out tonight!" True, it was summer, and he was in his sleeveless shirt, but it couldn't be _that_ hot.

Ukyo lifted her hand to cup his cheek and brought his eyes back to her. "You're not used to affection, are you?" she asked.

"I'm not used to having a girlfriend," he said, something he would've admitted no matter which fiancée he picked. Akane would've been the most natural choice if it just boiled down to physical contact, but living with her for a couple of years, plus their antagonist relationship, meant that, when they sat down to talk like reasonable people, they were surprised to find out that their feelings for each other were more sibling-like, and so Akane let him go to Ukyo (but hearing her cry just after that conversation made it clear that it was going to be hard for her, so he hugged and apologized to her the next morning).

"You'll get used to it," she said. "Just… tell me if I'm pushing you too much." He nodded, smiling.

They heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Ukyo shrieked and jumped into his arms, bridal-style. "Oh, Ranma!" she swooned like a melodramatic lady in an old Hollywood movie. "Save me, save me!"

Ranma looked and rolled his eyes. "It's a squirrel," he said.

"A squirrel?" she asked.

"A squirrel."

"But what if that squirrel has rabies!?" He looked at the squirrel again, noting that it looked healthy, and just as suspicious as them.

"I don't think so," he said. The squirrel ran away. "When did you get scared of squirrels?"

"I'm not," she said. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Thanks, but, you didn't have to do that."

"But you were supposed to be my dashing hero!" she moaned, playfully.

"But… you weren't in any danger," he said. "In fact, you probably would've eaten that squirrel raw!" He laughed, but stopped, seeing that she wasn't. He put her back down on the ground.

"If only there was a way to help you with your nervousness," she said.

She got her answer soon. While they'd been talking, clouds had come in, obscuring the moon, and the first drops of water started trickling down, hitting Ranma's bare arm. He looked at his arm and, along with Ukyo, up at the sky as the rain went from dripping to pouring in about a minute.

Ranma-Chan removed her shirt, and shielded Ukyo from the rain as they left the park and hurried as fast as they could for Ukyo's restaurant. It was closed when they got there, but that's because the proprietor was out on a date. Ukyo unlocked the door and followed Ranma-chan inside. Then they went upstairs to dry off.

Confident that she was dry, Ranma-chan exited the bathroom wearing one of Ukyo's tank tops and athletic shorts, and walked in on Ukyo, still wet, starting to undo her sarashi. She gulped, which caught Ukyo's attention, making her girlfriend spin her head towards her. Still mentally a boy, but in a cursed girl's body, Ranma-chan stared at Ukyo, and the way her bust peeked through the wet sarashi, giving her a tantalizing view, heat and tightness swelling in her chest and loins. Even Ukyo stared, but she was visibly confused instead of aroused, unlike Ranma-chan.

She was surprised yet again when Ranma-chan crossed the room in seconds, hugging Ukyo tightly. Ukyo didn't complain one bit, hugging back, even sticking her tongue in the other girl's mouth until, feeling the situation was getting out of hand, broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, it's… I really appreciated the hug, but… I need to dry off." She looked down at Ranma-chan's tank top. It was already wet.

Ranma-chan sighed. "Sorry," she said.

"Apology accepted," said Ukyo. "But… I have an idea. Wait here." She left the room, leaving Ranma-chan to go topless.

Within minutes, Ukyo returned to the bedroom, this time in a dry sarashi and pajama shorts. She sat down on the bed, ushering Ranma-chan over to her, which Ranma-chan accepted, sitting in hir girlfriend's lap, arms around her neck.

"I've uh… never kissed a girl before," said Ukyo.

"My, my, how the turntables have… turned," said Ranma-chan.

"Oh, stop!" Ukyo laughed. "But I think I've figured out how to help you get used to having a girlfriend and physical affection."

"I like this idea," said Ranma-chan, as Ukyo gently, then passionately kissed hir. Ranma-chan returned the kiss, Ukyo gently squeezing her breast simultaneously. Then, they fell on the bed, where they made out for several hours until falling asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Ranma x Ukyo fic! I think I'm getting the hang of this pairing.
> 
> Forgive me if this seems just a tiny bit OOC on Ranma's part, just needed a little conflict in the story. However, knowing Ranma, he probably would need some time getting used to physical affection from his S/O, no matter who they are, so I hope you can see where I'm coming from.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
